User talk:Spetsnaz117
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Sorofin (Talk) 18:57, January 31, 2010 Over doing it Yo Spetz. You have been doing it too much on the history SPECULATION for some of the articles. All the pages have to be base on concrete fact. Next time don't speculate or based on fan fiction for f'ing sake.--Drgyen 09:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It might have been speculation. But it was educated speculation Spetsnaz117 20:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Truce We kind of have been butting heads for a while now. I am offering a truce between us, Spetsnaz117. Why don't we just stop arguing about everything? Please answer me on my talk page. If you are not trying to butt heads with, me I'm sorry for the false accusation. If you are, let's just make up. Garfield 123 lol I never actually arguing dude. If I did start to sound like a dick then im sorry. I was just saying what i though would be cool for R3. I dont like you're idea as much but i respect you're opinion. Its all cool dude. But yea. I think we should stop before it gets to heated. Peace Spetsnaz117 20:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Peace Garfield 123 : D Spetsnaz117 22:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Nice virtual tongue, Spetsnaz117. Cut me some slack. I'm not willing to get into an argument over the Internet. Garfield 123 : Wattya mean? I was trying to do a happy face. : D Spetsnaz117 21:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry about that. It really looked like a tongue to me. : ) P.S. Your smiley face is better than mine. Garfield 123 : lol Spetsnaz117 22:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Do you, by any chance, happen to have a Youtube account, Spetsnaz117? I happened to see a user name on there that is very similar to your user name on here. Please, reply. Garfield 123 Yea but my name on Youtube is Killzoneguy117. Is that by any chance the name u saw? Spetsnaz117 21:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) No, it was Spartanz1170, sorry. You can see how I made that mistake, can't you? Garfield 123 Vote Vote Please ~ sorofin Vandalism Saw your joke on Hale. If you ever do this again, I will ban you for good. UNDERSTAND.--Drgyen 23:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Strike three for the articles you done, and I have give you a three-day ban.--Drgyen 23:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the immediate ban. I am overactive of people taking the wikis out of hands. Leave the Transformers thing to itself and the Resistance wiki is not a parody like Scrubs.--Drgyen 09:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry about that. I didnt mean to Vandalize. I just thought it would be a good idea to put some Humor. Thats why i asked someone to msg me if they didnt agree. I didnt actually mean to cause any trouble. I am truly, and honestly sorry.